He is back
by miracleoflove
Summary: It take scene of edward back in new moon. pre-eclipse. better than summary
1. you're back

Me : Sadly, I don't own Twilight and the characters

SM : It's all mine. *evil laugh

Me : Oh yeah, but this story is mine. Enjoy it reader

It takes place after New Moon, pre- Eclipse.

BPOV

"_Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were_

_stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a_

_meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty._

_When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything_

_went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I_

_couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."_

I remember his words. Somehow, it makes me realize his love in the same road with me.

"Bella?"

I turn my head to angela.

"hi angela"

"you look already good, something happen?"

Angela smiling when she saw me blush.

"actually, i get my life back after edward come"

"Edward? Bella you go to edward last week!"

I nodded. "we have misunderstanding, and we thought is better to try it again"

I hope my face not show any signs of lying, what i do just convince angela i'm really great with him beside me. Maybe, it looks nothing or useless. But, she always beside me through the zombie's state of mine.

She carefully smile. "I'm happy you two try it again. It's really good to see you smile again bella."

I'm suprise. I thought, she will said bad about it like my imagine if i told to jessica or lauren.

"You sure angela?" She giggle at my question.

"I know, your problem is apart with edward. And the cure is he's back with you. I will do same like you, when that's happen."

I smile, she gave me energy today. I'm quite depress in the morning. Knowing edward can't go to the school today, because edward and his family are arrange a scheme to get their life background back in forks. Beside that, charlie isn't allowed me to meet edward again. It's so sad, i already meet him. But, i can't spend time with him again.

The bell is ringing.

"Time to go to class." Angela said. I nodded, and directly go to class.

School time so fast for me. I walk to car park, found my truck already gone.

Oh, no! I remember to lock it perfectly. I looks panic and trying to look for my truck.

Until, pair of arm caught me. From the smell, i know he is edward.

"Bella, i miss you." It's true. Edward really come back! Silly me, i know he's back but his love still there for me. I just have a little problem to trust it.

"I miss you too, edward. Always, i love you." He suddenly swept me to his car and kiss me briefly.

Suprise, with the action. I staring to his eyes, it's gold now. I smile to myself he already hunt. He won't leave me again for now. I kiss him back softly, he turn greedy. And then he broke for me. Maybe, i look so red cause lack of oxygen.

"Edward"

"Yes, love"

"do you know where is my truck?"

"Already taken care of to my house."

"umm, do you know i'm grounded edward?"

"I know, esme call charlie and said you go to carlislie."

My eyes widen "For what edward?"

"You must check your healthy love, i can see you have insomnia and anemia. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm alright, perfectly fine." I don't want to go hospital.

He looks like can read my mind. "Love, we aren't going to hospital. Carlislie is in house now."

"I guess, after that we can spend time too." I missed him too much.

"Yes bella, i will always be with you."

"Forever?" I want to him sure with his desicion.

"Forever love."


	2. with your family

Me : I'm back, and i bring the story with me!

"Oh my! Edward please look the road when you're driving"

I gasped, when he driving so fast while looking at me.

"Love, you know. I won't let anything happen to you"

he focus to the road again, or i must say pretend to look on the road. His face poute little. So cute. I'm giggle and touch his cheek with my hand.

"I know edward, at least just pretend for me." I smile, and caress his cheek.

He put his hand above my hand in his cheek and hold it softly.

"I will do anything for get your smile, love." I blush, and kiss his hand.

"I will do anything for you too edward, for you who appreciate my love"

He smile and held my hand. We continue holding hand and i put my hand in his shoulder until we arrive at cullen's house.

"Bella!" Alice suddenly hug me when i just out from the car.

"Don't monopolize her lil sis, i want to hug my sis too." Emmett pouting and i smile after alce release me. He hug me while twirling.

"Hihi, i miss you all too." I'm giggle in his hug.

"Hei, hei enough monopolize her. Now, bella c'mon we go to living room." Alice drag me to the living room. I glance at edward to ask any hint what will happen in there. He give crocked smile and reassuring me it's fine. I don't worry too much though, just curious.

Everyone is here, Jasper look at me and give me small smile. I reply his smile happily. And than esme walk and hug me. I hug back, i really love her like my mother. And than carlislie give me smile too.

"Bella, we gather here want to thank you for bring my son back and being with him and _us_ again." I feel like get a honorable trophy. I blush.

"Carlislie, it's fine.. i mean.. i'm.." uh, all eyes looking at me now. Gold and full of loving. I blush and looks panic to answer. Then jasper interrupt

"she's nervous." And i feel extremely calm.

"i love you all. I don't want to separate anymore.." oh, great. It come out too fast, no edit. Great, now i'm being emotional.

"Oh bella, we wouldn't too. Never ever ever ever right edward!" Alice join me and esme then throwing sarcastic comment. When i look him, he looks regret.

"yes" i don't like seeing him sad. I touch his hand and he look at me, i give him smile.

"Everything will be fine again." He give me soft smile which i love it so much.

I can feel the happiness back to this room. After chat awhile, carlislie asking me if i can check up me. I hesitate at first, but i said okay in the end.

"Bella, you look thinner. And i assume you have problem with head and get tired easily." When he mention it. I feel more weak. I just nodded to answer his question. Edward who beside me asking to carlislie why i feel more weak. He said in fast, so i can't hear it.

"Bella, i need to give you IV." My body feel tense. No syringe! I must run.

"Love, it will be okay. I'm here." Edward feel my tense and trying to help me for ease the feeling.

"Bella, i won't let you hurt. It will stung a while, but you will feel alright after this." Carlislie reassuring me. I finally try to let it go, and carlislie do his job. After i feel the pain dissapear, i fall to deep sleep.


	3. finally

SM : Even this is her story! I'm the one who make twilight.

Me : Yeah, yeah thanks for remind me. Anyway, let's continue. This is my last chapter.

"Bella, love.." it's edward voice.

"yes.." i still feel weak. But, the pain already dissapear.

"i'm sorry to waking you up. It's already 6 o'clock love."

"edward, can't i just skip school today?" when he want to answer, my mind work again.

"Edward, I must go home! Charlie will be curious." I sit up too fast, and it sends me back to edward's arm. It comes blur to me, but i know it's my room.

"Calm love, you still lack of energy.." I look at his face, and he give me small smile.

"Esme, carlislie, and me bring you to home last night. Sorry, i don't wake you up. You really need a rest."

"It's okay edward. I'm sorry for trouble i gave you." Edward frown awhile.

"You never giving me any trouble love. I and my family always loves to help you love." I smile, and kiss his lips softly. He kiss me back, more gentle.

"If you want to skip school, i can arrange now." Edward ask me, when i'm fully awaked.

"No, don't need. I will go with you as well." I hug him. I don't want to be apart with him anymore.

Everything almost back to normal in school. Despite, i have problem from people in the school who didn't believe, i'm easily back to normal with cullen's back or edward back.

"Bella, how you easily forgive him!" Jessica talking to me nonetheless when the calculus begin. My only subject without edward.

"... " I don't want to answer her question. Many people, many same question they ask me. Even, i forget how many who is concern with my sick mind who accept him completely back to my life.

I glance to the teacher who are standing in front of jessica. She already look like want to kill her.

"Jessica" She call her.

Jessica just simply reply, she didn't look what behind her.

"what, don't disturb me, go hear the teacher"

I back to my book, ignore her nonesense talking with the teacher behind her back. I know, she will probably punish us cause not looking her subject.

"What do you mean?" The teacher shout and jessica instantly snap her head to face teacher.

"Uh.. miss maria. You know, we just talking about calculus there" she tremble and give small smile. But, that doesn't buy her.

"Missy, you go out now, and bella" i force myself to see her.

"You must focus to my subject and i hope you finish extra homework i gave you now." Oh, no why i must get extra homework. This is disaster.

I keep silent until the bell is ringing. I'm walking out from the class, then i look edward standing with all his glory. I'm forget what happen in the class now. He smile, lovely crocked smile. He takes my breath away.

"bella.. love" He wave his hand in front of me. I blinked to him, and he chuckle.

"hmm, what handsome?" i feel like moron. What? I know, he is handsome. Oh, please work my mind. He takes my mind when i need it.

Alice giggle wake me up.

"Bella, you need to up from day dreaming." Her musical word, make me blush.

"It's edward fault. He's dazzling me." Edward chuckle stop awhile, and he kiss my hand.

"Sorry, love. I can't help it." He sounds too innocent.

I cursed under my breath "too innocent."

He and alice chuckle again, and i blush more.

Suddenly, they stop chuckling and look serious. I whisper too them.

"what?"

"Sorry, you must have another homework." Edward said. Oh, for him i will do anything. Even, extra homework.

"It's okay. I can handle it." I don't want to make him worry. Suddenly alice smile, i know she's been up for something. And i look edward face smiling too.

"How about i handle your homework ? and you two go somewhere else now. Skip class sometimes doesn't hurt." Brilliant idea alice. I beaming, and have urgent to hug alice. She hug me back softly too.

"Great idea my sister of mine." Edward smile too, he is happy like i am.

"Ok, hush now. I will back to another class. You two go." She scold us to go before we express our gratitude and back to her class.

"Okay, princess of mine. Want to ride?" I giggle, and nodded my head.

I spent the rest afternoon with him in the meadow.

_From now on, our live would be better._


End file.
